1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to arrow nock structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved arrow nock assembly wherein the same is arranged for mounting to a rearward distal end of an arrow shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nock structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,211; 4,305,588; 3,749,076; U.S. Design patent No. 301,272; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,163.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for the installation of a nock assembly, wherein the same is arranged for mounting to an associated rear distal end of an arrow in a coaxially aligned relationship, as well as employing an extension structure as optionally desired thereto and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.